Inalcanzable
by Gapri
Summary: Si por ejemplo, ellos estuvieran destinados a encontrarse en medio de esa guerra santa entonces sin importar que tan lejanos parezcan sus sueños, extendiendo las manos al cielo...casi puede tocarlo ese mundo inalcanzable.- Capitulo Único


Holi gente~ feliz inicio de año ¿Cómo están?

Doy inicio a mi saga "El mundo de Allen", según mis cálculos estaría terminando esto para mediados de ¿mayo? La mitad de la saga son de un capitulo, como este por ejemplo. Pareja Allen x Lenalee, Capitulo Único.

Advertencia: Pocos diálogos, ¿Algo corto? y seré sincera no me gusta el Allena, pero quería intentar escribir al menos una vez sobre esto por lo que puede que quede muy raro ¿Es mi debut y despedida del allena?

La serie no me pertenece~

* * *

 **Un mundo Inalcanzable**

* * *

Su cuerpo impacta fuertemente en el agua, haciendo sentir un ardiente dolor, el agua se mete en sus pulmones por su intento de si quiera respirar pero solo logra desesperarla más…lo último que sus ojos pudieron ver es la figura humanoide del akuma nivel 5.

Seguramente no podría salir de esta se dice en algún punto de su mente, era su final, no viviría para ver el final de la guerra que se libraba en la costa, no podrá verle de nuevo. Intenta mover los brazos para ayudarse a volver a la superficie pero no puede.

Por más que quiera ya no puede más, se queda sin aire aunque extrañamente se encuentra tranquila. Ahora está sola, allí bajo el agua sin ser capaz de subir, su cuerpo duele, sus ojos duelen por el agua salada, todo duele…aunque poco a poco se esfuma…como si se volviera parte del agua, ajena al ajetreo de arriba.

Si por ejemplo, cuando abre los ojos justo antes del amanecer, piensa "todo fue un sueño"

Siente un gran alivio, agradeciendo a dios que solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla, que cosas como la orden, el conde y los akumas son solo cosas que ha soñado. Seguramente como cada mañana el olor a comida quemada que es el desayuno le hace reír un poco.

Así entonces como cada mañana desayunara con calma, con el sabor algo quemado que en realidad le sabe bien, tomando sus cosas para ir a la escuela como cualquier chica normal

Eventualmente en su camino, justo pasando de la florería, el joven de cabellos blancos le sonreirá, mirándole con un cariño que le hace temblar con poco, extendiendo a ella una flor blanca, como cada mañana, como cada día que se encuentran

 _-Lenalee_

Es como esa novela aburrida que ha leído con un final típico, haciéndole preguntar porque lo ha leído ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado esa ridícula historia?

Pero… no tenía nada de malo aunque fuera algo inalcanzable que nunca pasaría.

Hasta cierto punto agradeció que ese sueño no existiera, porque Allen y ella no serian capaces de cruzarse nunca

Ella viviría feliz con su hermano y Allen en alguna parte de Europa junto a su padre, cada uno con su vida, sin cruzarse jamás aunque soñara y se dijera a sí misma que se conocerían.

Extiende los brazos, no puede morir aun, no sin haberle visto una última vez, no sin saber que fue de él incluso si el decimo cuarto le ha consumido, quiere verlo.

 **-Allen, Allen**

Pensar en Allen siempre le traía fuerzas a veces.

Lo primero que logro fue respirar, llenar tanto como podía de aire sus pulmones incluso si tragaba algo de agua, moviéndose desesperadamente para mantenerse flotando, para si quiera saber que estaba pasando. Tosiendo por el agua tragada, con un picor en los ojos, logro por fin ver la cruel batalla final

Ese era su mundo

 **-¡Lenalee!-** Lavi le grita desde algún punto en la costa pero no alcanza a mirarle bien, solo distingue su cabello

 **-¡Lavi!-** le grita, sintiendo que estaba viva, agitando su brazo para que le viera, para que supiera que estaba bien…se atreve a sonreír porque sabe que Allen se preocuparía mucho si no hiciera algo así

Tiene que salir del agua para seguir luchando, para seguir peleando por ese mundo que le permitió conocer a Allen

Con toda su fuerza de una sola patada manda lejos, muy lejos al nivel 5.

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-A-Aun no ¡no voy a morir!**

* * *

Abrió el libro, notando que había algo entre las paginas, ladeando un poco la cabeza mira confundida la pequeña estampa, es un dibujo de una rosa, se sonroja cuando ve su nombre escrito en la parte inferior

Busca al dueño de esas letras, sonrojada también sonriendo hacia Allen

 **-¿uh?**

 **-no, nada Allen**

Se sonríen cómplices, sonrojados un poco pero siguen ordenando los libros y documentos.

 **-Lenalee**

 **-moo** -suspira pues todo lo lindo del momento se arruina- **hermano no debes escapar de tu trabajo**

 **-pero Lenalee**

 **-allí esta, supervisor por favor no importa cuantas veces haga esto no deja de ser ridículo** -reveer solo lo arrastra lejos

 **-¡Lenalee!** –lloriquea

La pequeña risa del chico le hace verle, eso le calma y se contagia de ella para reír también un poco

Solo cuando no hay nadie, cuando todos han salido de la concurrida y desastrosa habitación, ellos se buscan con la mirada. Sabiendo que pronto alguien aparecerá se abrazan con fuerza

 **-la flor es muy bonita** -dice ella disfrutando de ese pequeño momento

 **-quisiera darte flores reales**

Ella nunca necesitara de flores reales, no mientras puedan seguir así, juntos. Incluso en medio de un escenario tan cruel como lo es la guerra, el amor se puede hacer paso, uniendo personas, haciendo brotar sentimientos, el futuro que sueñan que anhelan, con la determinación para luchar por él y la esperanza del mañana.

Fue algo que sintieron casi al instante, ninguno puede explicarlo bien simplemente cuando se dieron cuenta estaban sintiéndose así

 **-Lenalee**

 **-¿Si, Allen-kun?**

Sin necesidad de palabras, sin nada mas a su alrededor, con los nervios en su estomago, su corazón latiendo

 **-Me gustas**

Un beso que no esperaba pero que no iba a rechazar, sintió que había esperado mucho por eso

Empezaron a salir en secreto, sin decirle a nadie de lo suyo pues no querían problemas, problemas que tenían apellido y nombre Komui Lee

 **-creo que si se lo decimos con calma mi hermano pueda entender** -comento en medio del viaje

 **-¿con calma? Más bien creo que no importa que le daré un ataque jejeje**

 **-mmm tienes razón** -suspiro dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Allen que le tomo la mano **-bueno tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo**

- **creo que será tarde, muy tarde**

 **-aunque sabes, creo que el ya lo sabe**

 **-¡¿ya lo sabe?! ¡¿Cómo?!-** alarmado la miro, ¿Cómo le podía decir eso tan tranquila?

 **-b-bueno siempre que hace algo para alejar a cualquiera de mi tu eres el primero en ser afectado**

 **-¡Eh!**

Ocultándose de todos para besarse, para abrazarse simplemente aprovechaban cualquier misión donde pudieran actuar como una pareja normal, incluso a veces teniendo una cita

- **se siente como un sueño**

 **-¿Cómo un sueño?-** pregunto el volteando a verla

 **-si, ne Allen-kun… ¿crees que esto termine?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-esta guerra**

 **-espero que algún día lo haga**

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que la guerra terminara pronto, que fueran capaces de sobrevivir a ella para así por fin poder vivir. En el pasado ella fantaseaba de repente con que todo fuera un sueño, que nada de esa realidad existiera pero ahora era diferente, estaba soñando con el mañana, con un mundo donde podrían vivir.

Seguramente Bookman y Lavi seguirían registrando la historia, en el fondo ella sabía que tendrían que decirle adiós a su pelirojo amigo, lo sabia mas no le entristecía del todo. Kanda…bueno no había nada que pudiera asegurar sobre Kanda, ¿encontraría a alguien? ¿Volvería a su país? ¿De qué viviría?

Krory tal vez volviese a su castillo, sin duda seguiría enamorado de eliade pero esperaba que encontrara algo que le hiciera feliz, que pudiera tener más confianza. Como esperaba que Miranda también tuviera más confianza en sí misma, ella era una buena persona quizás Marie sabría ayudarla en eso, cada que los veía podía notarlo, ese amor floreciendo entre ellos sin saberlo.

¿Ella volvaria a china? Estaba segura que volvería con su hermano ¿de que trabajaba su hermano antes? Ya lo ha olvidado pero la idea no le desagrada…no, en realidad no era así, la orden se había vuelto su hogar incluso a pesar del pasado, todos eran su familia y aunque fuera triste cuando todo terminara, cuando tuvieran que despedirse seguirían siendo amigos, todos seguirían siendo su familia.

Allen seguiría adelante sin detenerse nunca, buscando una nueva meta se ha dado cuenta que no puede quedarse quieto del todo, cuando la guerra terminase él no se quedaría quieto. Puede ver en casi cualquier trabajo a Allen, porque era un chico decidido y amable.

Un pasado que no podría cambiar nunca, que dejaba atrás para mirar a un mañana que parecía no llegar, tratando cada día de alcanzarlo, como cuando quería alcanzar las estrellas. Ella era feliz así.

* * *

 **-¡Lenalee!**

Impacta de nuevo contra la arena, alguien intento prevenirle pero no sabe quien, se reprende a sí misma por dejar ir su mente, no debe distraerse, no puede seguir pensando como una adolescente. Volviendo a ir contra ese akuma

6 años han pasado desde que Allen había dejado la orden, desde que la había dejado para intentar no hacerle daño. 6 años de llorar, de sentir esa preocupación esa angustia por no saber nada, esa rabia por soñar demasiado alto y finalmente había logrado superar lo malo para seguir ese lema. No detenerse y seguir adelante.

 _Lenalee_

Puede que solo sea su imaginación, reuniendo fuerzas de nuevo para levantarse siendo nuevamente golpeada pero de pronto la mayoría de los Akumas son destruidos por una fuerza que no es capaz de describir, todo se calma por un momento pues la confusión es enorme, la onda expansiva solo se borra a los akumas débiles dejando solo a los de nivel 4 y 5.

- **parece ser que se me ha hecho costumbre llegar tarde**

Su corazón late con fuerza, ya no se siente adolorida, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir ¿Dónde estaba esa madures que tenia? Hasta hace unos momentos se estaba regañando a ella misma por pensar en el pasado, por pensar en él como una forma de reunir fuerzas, por recordar los días felices que se arruinaron.

Porque su relación estaba destrozándose con la sombra del decimo cuarto volviéndose más grande, con el impedimento de la misma orden que se empeñan en señalar como traidor al chico que ella amo, porque lo amaba. Porque Allen se atrevió a irse con una sonrisa para salvarla de sí mismo. Porque de las pocas noticias que tuvo de él solo sabía que el Noé estaba ganando para finalmente desaparecer.

Estaba allí, sosteniéndole evitando que volviera a dar contra la arena, su cabello era más largo, la capa blanca que los sostenía en el aire, la luz del sol dándole un aspecto casi divino…y como en el pasado, sus labios volvieron a ser besados. Sujetándole del rostro para cerciorarse que realmente estaba allí, no era un sueño ni estaba muerta, estaba allí.

- **Lenalee**

No lo soltaría, no lo aria, lo golpearía por preocuparla tanto, iba a darle la paliza de su vida ¡el dijo que podía hacerlo! Le tomaría la palabra después de tanto tiempo, va a gritarle todo lo que pueda para así abrazarle más, para besarle más, para sentir esa calidez en su mano, para sentir esa fiebre en su cuerpo incluso, para que ese futuro por fin llegara.

 **-¡Te amo Allen!** -le suelta apenas lográndolo pues todo es tan irreal

Allen se sorprende un poco pero le sonríe, esa mirada de cariño, esa sonrisa solo para ella.

El pasado que no iba a cambiar y ese mañana que parecía nunca llegar como las estrellas en el cielo que no puede tocar, esta vez siente que puede tocar una de ellas… está por llegar a vivir en ese mundo inalcanzable

- **te amo Lenalee**

* * *

Bien ha quedado algo… ¿raro? No sé ni cómo explicarlo quizás lo sienta así porque no es yaoi, no se mi cerebro no dio mas por más que quise hacerlo más largo y sobre todo CON MAS DIÁLOGOS (ese es un gran problema en mi)

De igual forma muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto ¡En el siguiente me esforzare más!

 _¡Hasta el siguiente mundo!~_

 _¿Review?_


End file.
